Rejected
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Three weeks after the events of the manga, Mai doesn't know what to do with Tate. ShizNat, MaiMikoto.


**Rejected**  
By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Not mine, but you can guess what I want for my birthday (it's in November, so you have time).

Notes: Manga based. I like the manga, actually I read the manga before watching the series; so if I never read it, I would never have started to write Mai HiME fics (how many of you are now wishing that I never read the thing?). By the way, it's kinda crack… I feel sorry for Tate, but manga version Tate is so… I like anime version better (maybe because in the anime he doesn't get between ShizNat).

* * *

It had been one week after finally getting rid of Natsuki that Tokiha Mai noticed that her feeling for Tate Yuuichi had vanished (if they were there to begin with). It hadn't actually started with Natsuki leaving the dorm; it had actually started the day that Mikoto had happily informed the redhead that her breast had gotten bigger (if only a couple of millimeters). Since that day the mistress of Kagutsuchi hadn't stopped her eyes from drifting to the most powerful HiME.

The redhead couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before how cute the little catgirl was, and tender, and sweet. And she was so thoughtful, when Mai had complained about Tate leaving his clothes all over the room the younger girl had grabbed every item of Tate's and burned it… of course the blonde guy hadn't understood why that had happened, but since then he had learnt the very important lesson: "a place for everything and everything in its place".

So two weeks after the "burn Tate's stuff" incident, Mai had decided to bite the bullet and tell Mikoto all about these new awakened feelings; what followed was an act of debauchery so dirty, so perverted, so corrupted that Mai couldn't wait to do it again… Of course she couldn't do it again; as the blonde Elvis boy hadn't taken the hint of finding his stuff in the hallway and thought that he still shared a room with the new lovers.

Mai had decided to take the right course of action and, after knocking the obnoxious boy unconscious, had took him (dragged him actually) to the second girl that had vied for his affection.

--

After a week of living with her mother and sisters (if one can count a kind of clone and an android as sisters) Kuga Natsuki had decided to go back to living at the dorm. It wasn't that the family life was bad for a lone wolf such as she, it was mostly that this family was bad for anyone…

From a mother that tried to draft her to donate blood for various experiments, passing a sister that wanted to play tea party almost constantly (and that sic her android on her whenever she refused), to an android that tried to kill her whenever she sensed a fault against her ojousama (or tried to kill her for refusing tea parties). Natsuki was sure that continued exposure to those conditions would en up with certain poor HiME six feet under (the HiME being herself).

So after giving the excuse that living at the dorm would allow her to concentrate on her studies, Natsuki packed her bags and hastily left the nice apartment she shared with her family. Of course, she hadn't taken in consideration where to live exactly once she made it to Fuuka Gakuen, the place where she used to live was still in shambles, and going to Mai's was something she didn't want to consider; sadly every other room was taken.

When Natsuki was ready to quit, and go back to her destiny of being a guinea pig tainted by death a ray of hope shined over her.

--

Fujino Shizuru was possibly the happiest woman alive. Two weeks ago her best friend (and secret crush) had knocked on her room door asking if she could please consider sharing the room; Shizuru had been quick to drool about all the implications, while her best friend started a diatribe about how her live will be over (or she would end up as some brainless blue gelatinous goo) if she kept living with her family and please to have some pity on her.

Shizuru had been diplomatic, and told Natsuki that she needed to clear the idea with the principal before accepting; she swiftly closed the door to the sexy wolf and while talking to Kazahana proceeded to get rid of the second bed of her room. After getting the proper authorizations and insisting to Natsuki that there was always only ONE bed in her room and she had ALWAYS slept only using her lingerie, she had told Natsuki that there was no reason to sleeping on the floor when they could both share a bed.

A week after they started sharing a bed, Natsuki had gotten so used to Shizuru's wandering hands that she had let her own hands start to wander. She had also taken to wearing only lingerie to bed and stopped complaining that she always woke without her bra (the wolf had also stopped wondering why there was a broken bed under Shizuru's window). Not only that but the dark haired girl had taken to present the Seitokai member as her girlfriend (not only to other students but also to her mother and sisters) and growling at everyone that saw Shizuru with eyes filled with desire.

It was a week after the most carnal part of their relationship had begun, and Natsuki was happily using her new acquired knowledge of Kyoto-girls erogenous zones, when their room door was knocked ominously.

--

"Better be that the damn building is in flames, or I'm killing whomever is at the door!" Growled Natsuki while putting a Yukata on, and waiting until Shizuru did the same, they had started leaving some Yukata near the bed after Haruka had irrupted in their room four days ago (needless to say the blonde HiME had learnt to knock).

When she finally opened the door she was surprised at finding Mai dragging a blonde male lump behind her. "I don't want him anymore… please take him. Only needs feeding once a day and is house trained."

"What?" Natsuki couldn't really understand what Mai was actually saying, and by the sad look on Shizuru's face she was sure she was missing something important.

"I don't want Tate anymore, I'm in love with Mikoto… he's interrupting us whenever we want to… he's just intruding. So if you want him you can take him." The redhead tried to move the unconscious body to the room only to be stopped by a very mad Natsuki.

"First I have never taken somebody else's leftovers!" The biker said while pushing Tate away from her with her foot, as someone who's trying to move a dead animal away from them. "And second, I don't know if you had heard the rumors going around, but I'm in love with Shizuru, why would I want a--."

"You love me?" Interrupted the light haired girl, something in her tone made Natsuki disregard Mai and the lump completely and concentrate on her girlfriend.

"You sound surprised, where have you been the past week? You think I do THAT (and here Natsuki could barely control a blush) with anyone?" Shizuru's face lighted up in happiness, for a second she had been afraid that Natsuki would take Tokiha-san's offer, but after hearing Natsuki's confession she realized that she had nothing to fear.

Ignoring the presence of the redhead completely, the Seitokai member pushed Natsuki to the room, closed the door and showed Natsuki how much she loved her in return.

--

At this point Mai (making a mental notice to pay more attention to rumors) had noticed that Natsuki wasn't interested in Tate Yuuichi anymore, so she decided to disappear from the hallway and went back to her own room. After throwing the unconscious boy in front of the table she had seated on the couch and sighed; suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms going around her.

"I thought you were going to give him to Natsuki." Mikoto said while looking at the being that was interrupting her alone time with the redhead, not that she cared, but Mai had let it be known that with Tate presence there would be no debauchery.

"Natsuki is in a relationship with Shizuru, did you know?" The cat shook her head cutely, letting Mai know she wasn't the last one in figuring out. "And I tried to call Shiho, but apparently she moved on to stalk Nao." The redhead sighed again. "Maybe it will be better if we let thing as they are, he's graduating next year so if we can wait--?"

The arms around her tightened, and Mikoto gave a pitiful whimper more proper to a dog than a cat. "Why don't you call Midori, she's our leader, she should give us a plan."

--

The morning after the night before, found a very satisfied Mai waking up entangled to a very satisfied Mikoto, after a very satisfying act of debauchery. In the same building a floor above, Shizuru and Natsuki continued reaffirming their feelings for each other. While in the hallways a Spider tried to shake off an octopusian stalker.

And in the door of a Buddhist temple Tate Yuuichi woke from a forced nap, finding himself tied up with a sign that read: "Sixteen year old boy, trained, picks after himself, please give a good home."

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: For some reason I imagined Shizuru's room being in a floor above Mai's, and Mai dragging Tate up and down the stairs… Now I kinda feel sorry for him...


End file.
